disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:KickLover/Jack and Kim Love Story continuation
Hi, you asked to show what had happened to Rudy, and that part inveitei I hope you enjoy and tell me what they want to put that in the story. kisses 6th. Reunion. "Kim, I Milton and beyond with long lost Eddie also lost with Rudy." Jerry says with a sad face. "Well Jerry, I still talk to Rudy and Eddie" "WHAT Milton! You promised me you'd never speak to him again" The closer I realized Eddie than imagined. "Hey guys, I think I found Eddie" Jerry stood up so fast that when I saw Eddie was already fighting. Milton is also faster, which was already separating the two when I realized it was the only standing there so I ran up there. "Eddie!" screamed he stopped to recognize me then that I realized that his forehead was bleeding and Jerry had broken nose. "Kim! È when you time!" he said, still looking at me as if I did not believe it was me. After a while they stop and sit for convesar. "Eddie, why did you do it with Jerry he was her best friend." "I know, I came here to apologize ...." and this time I started to cry when Milton reached me a handkerchief. "Jerry I really want to apologize, I'm sorry for what I did to you, please forgive me" when he says that Jerry punched right in his belly. "Okay, now you forgiven" Jerry says with a smile "Thank you," Eddie said while sobbing and moaning and join us in a big hug. "Well Eddie, you still have provided with Rudy?" "I have! Was passing a few nights at his home in Long Beach" Eddie said when everyone started to look, Rudy never had much money to buy a home much less in Long Beach "After that we went to different college, was the dojo to say goodbye to me Seaford change with Grace for the field. When I saw that the door was opened walked in and saw Rudy we hugged and he tells me he was going to his beach house in Long Beach. " "But how Rudy got much money to buy a house in Long Beach?" "Bobby Wasabi invited him to train a dojo in New York." "Now we just want to go to New York and then we'll call Jack." barely finished the sentence and shouted. "Without Jack!" "But why?" "He is a traitor!" Eddie says. "Says the guy who picks up the other woman" "That's not the point!" "Kim you may have forgiven him, but we did not." Milton said it so seriously that even scared me with this. "But he is sorry, he wants to go back to being Jack Anderson that we know that 7 years ago at the dojo." after they said they thought it for twenty minutes. "Okay, but before we see Jack'll find Rudy" says Jerry. "YEHHH!" I was so happy she started to dance. 7th. Chase When we arrived in New York there were millions of people staring at me and did not know a lot until Eddie showed me the Times Squera passing the tenth time the story of me and Jack on the beach. "Oh my god! It is in everyone." "If Kim lulling anyone recognized you." Milton once said my name some girls started to stare at me until one recognized me "It is she who is with Jack!" heard it right behind me when I turned around there was some ten girls running and pointing to me the only thing I thought was running. I started to run as much as I could and just thought that it never happened had it not accepting that story. After I turned in a mansion across the street saw a green with a banner reading "Teacher special Karate Rudy. For more information call ..." I took the number and typed a few seconds after someone answered. "Teacher Rudy what can I help you?" "Rudy is you?" "Hello? Who is speaking?" "Hello Rudy! I'm Kim Crawford of Seaford" "Oh my god! Kim is not how to pass the pictures of you and Jack on the beach as are the others?" "They are well Rudy, where are you? We meet the gang again!" "This is great and it seems you have made peace with Jack that's great!" "Rudy we must encotrar where are you?" "Kim, you and others might find me in Times Square in half an hour?" "Rudy Sure, we see there" Once combined with Rudy to encotrar Milton called me to warn you to expect what's coming. Category:Blog posts